Conventional medicinal care for veterans of the armed services includes a bureaucratic government sponsored care system that limits the amount of care to those that need it the most. Veterans of war, for example, may have complex mental health issues that require spontaneous help and assistance to those willing to provide such care. The wait time for psychiatric care and related health care services varies from VA hospital to hospital throughout the United States. Ideally, the individuals could receive care through alternative services managed by a real-time service application and supported by the members of a social network.